la chasse et la cueillette
by ylg
Summary: Tamara :: Ce qui intéresse Yoli dans les histoires d'amour, ce sont celles de Tamara. EDIT, ajout d'un 2nd volet, sur les boucles d'oreilles que Yoli portait en début de série. ::fluff avec un tout petit peu de crack::
1. la chasse aux garçons

**Titre : **Tous les détails de la chasse au garçon !  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Tamara  
**Personnages/Couples : **Yoli, Tamara, des garçons  
**Genre : **familial/amitié/un peu cracké  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Zidrou et Darasse, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème : **« Yentas &amp; match-makers » pour LadieBingo (commères et marieuses)  
**Notes : **je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à rendre correctement le personnage de Yoli mais au moins c'était rigolo à tenter...  
**Nombre de mots : **900

oOo

Yoli aime sa grande sœur, et comme une gentille petite sœur elle veut que Tamara soit heureuse. Si ça veut dire lui trouver un garçon, elle l'aidera à le trouver ! et l'attraper ! et le garder.

« On dirait que tu pars en chasse, remarque Tamara en entendant la façon quasi martiale dont Yoli parle de drague.  
\- À la chasse aux garçons, tout à fait. Avec un piège et un lasso. Laisse-moi mettre mon chapeau d'exploratrice et partons dans la jungle des beaux garçons ! Ou des moins beaux puisque c'est pas le physique le plus important.  
\- Mais...  
\- Oui, il faut surtout qu'ils soient gentils et sachent y faire.  
\- Yoli !  
\- Les câlins, la musique et la cuisine. On va te trouver un bon parti à épouser.  
\- Oh la je n'en suis pas encore là.  
\- Mais il faut se marier pour avoir une nuit de noces, non ?  
\- Continue à croire ça...  
\- Même si bien sûr on peut faire du sexe avant si on a trouvé LE Grand Amour. »

Tamara préfère autant la laisser dire. Après tout ça ne fait pas de mal...

« Bon. Donc un gentil garçon. Un gentile garçon brun ? Diego et Kessi sont bruns. On va dire brun. Mais d'abord, tu es sûre, pour un garçon ?  
\- Je ne vais pas chercher un homme mûr en tout cas.  
\- Mon papa est un monsieur et il est très bien.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il plaît à ma mère, mais moi j'en veux quand même un plus jeune. Et qui ne ressemble surtout pas à mon père.  
\- Et pas une fille ?  
\- Euh... non.  
\- Ou une fille et un garçon ?  
\- Pourquoi et ?  
\- Les bisexuels ça existe.  
\- Yoli, bisexuel ça veut dire pouvoir aimer les filles et les garçons, mais pas forcément _en même temps_. Ça, ça porte un autre nom. Et tu ne devrais pas t'en préoccuper, tu sais.  
\- Ah. Ou deux garçons ? Pour en avoir deux fois plus ?  
\- Non. Un seul ça sera déjà formidable. Et je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est pas la peine de proposer deux filles ! »

Yoli sait que le sexe existe, même si ça n'est pas quelque chose qui la concerne elle directemment. Elle a encore largement le temps de voir venir. Elle collectionne déjà les copains mais pas encore les copines, mais seulement pour se tenir la main, même pas pour se faire des bisous innocents, ou aller ensemble au cinéma et partager la même sucette ou le même seau de pop corn... Juste pour la frime. Elle n'est pas intéressée par plus.

« Pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas être intéressée tu as des idées sacrément détaillées, dis-moi !  
\- C'est qu'y'a des enfants dans ma classe qui le font déjà. Pis qui racontent des choses hilarantes sur ce qu'ils croient du sexe. »

Les garçons se vantent de l'avoir fait, les filles d'avoir fait d'autres trucs, tout sauf ce qui compte, en prenant l'air très mystérieux. Elles se donnent de grands airs et répètent des trucs qu'elles ne comprennent pas elles-mêmes.  
Pas Yoli elle sait qu'elle est trop jeune pour faire ça et n'en a aucune envie d'ailleurs. Comme ses parents lui ont donné une éducation honnête ça n'a même pas l'attrait de l'inconnu ni de l'interdit. En revanche, elle demande à Tamara de lui raconter, juste pour savoir. Par curiosité purement intellectuelle et puis par intérêt envers Tamara. Parce que Tamara est en âge de s'y intéresser, elle, et que l'idée d'avoir un copain semble nécessaire à son bonheur.

Tamara, un peu embarrassée, au lieu de mentir et d'inventer, avoue quand elle ne sait pas non plus. Yoli suggère donc de se renseigner Tamara plus prudente préfère éviter de se lancer dans des recherches aveugles. Elle a un peu peur de ce qu'elles pourraient trouver si elles font n'importe comment, elle tient à protéger sa petite sœur d'un savoir peut-être trop dangereux et surtout inapproprié.

Ce qui intéresse Yoli de toute façon c'est avant tout que Tamara soit heureuse, donc savoir combien elle aime et est aimée de son futur copain pas toutes les cochonneries qu'elle fera avec son amoureux. Sauf si les cochonneries sont en fait des cochonnaille et qu'elle lui parle d'un restau de charcuterie où ils iront tous les deux. Même si Yoli préfère personnellement les frites et les fruits frais enfin, chacun ses goûts !  
Elle goûte déjà ce que lui raconte Tamara. Elle a le temps de voir venir pour elle-même et ce qui concerne sa sœur est tellement plus savoureux que tout ce qu'elle peut imaginer pour elle-même !  
Même si elle a l'imagination débordante...

Yoli est toujours prête à inventer des conseils abracadabrants sur les vêtements de Tamara, par quoi remplacer ses jeans et ses pulls roses, sa coiffure, les endroits où traîner, les sujets de conversation à tenter...  
Non, non, assure-t-elle : il n'est pas question de changer totalement ce qu'elle est pour un garçon, mais de faire ressortir ce qu'elle cache en elle. Absolument. Yoli a des idées très fantaisistes glanées ici et là et mixées et réassaisonnées à son cru, sur le soi profond ou le type de garçon qui aimera les cheveux en palmier, les pulls roses et un cœur grand comme ça avec les nénés assortis !  
Tamara elle-même sait qu'elle n'en a pas de plus réalistes, comme d'attendre tout simplement d'en rencontrer un au coin de la rue. Elle est d'accord pour forcer un peu le destin. Ça marchera ou pas, mais au moins la chasse est amusante !


	2. salade de fruits

**Titre : **Le temps des cerises des pommes des poires et des scoubidous  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Tamara  
**Personnages : **Yoli, Tamara, Djelila  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Zidrou et Darasse, avec des bouts empruntés à Clément et Renard et à Distel ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **début de série  
**Avertissement : **mention de racisme  
**Nombre de mots : **500

oOo

Yoli adorait sa nouvelle sœur Tamara, et aussi la meilleure amie de Tamara, Djelila. Avoir une mère lui manquait, mais avec le temps elle se souvenait de moins en moins de la sienne. Et elle adorait aussi Amandine.  
Elles étaient toujours là pour lui prêter des vêtements, lui donner des conseils sur comment s'habiller et écouter les siens sur comment trouver un petit ami ou deux ou dix, et l'aider à patienter jusqu'au jour où la puberté lui arriverait enfin.  
Mais le conseil le plus difficile à entendre fut celui de Djelila cherchant à la convaincre de renoncer à ses boucles d'oreille préférées.

Yoli ne voyait pas le problème. Elle adorait les fruits et les couleurs vives. Ses boucles en forme de bananes ou de cerises étaient géniales ! un jour elle en voudrait aussi en forme de quartier d'orange, d'ailleurs. Mais non, non seulement Djelila ne les aimait pas, en plus elle trouvait qu'elles étaient de mauvais goût. Qu'elles faisaient trop petite fille et que si Yoli voulait grandir un peu il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à porter quelque chose de plus discret. En voilà des idées, se faire belle c'est justement pour se faire remarquer, pas pour se cacher ! Et le pire, c'est qu'apparemment elles faisaient trop… raciste ? Qu'on aurait dit une caricature des bêtes méchants qui trouvent hilarant de comparer les noirs à des singes et que porter des bijoux en forme de fruits c'était faire leur jeu ?

Yoli n'était pas d'accord. Pas d'accord du tout. Elle portait ses boucles d'oreilles parce qu'elle les avait choisies elle-même, et elle était de taille à rabattre leur caquet à tous les ploucs qui la traitaient de guenon. En plus elle n'aimait pas s'étiqueter « noire ». Son papa était Brésilien et musicien, elle était couleur chocolat au lait et ça tombait bien parce que le chocolat c'est délicieux, tout seul ou nappé sur les fraises, sa sœur et sa jolie-presque-mère Amandine étaient Françaises, et par extension, elle était un mélange de tout ça. Une chouette salade de tous les fruits !  
Face à n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait défendu ses petites bananes et ses cerises bien aimées bec et ongles. Mais Djelila… Yoli était convaincue que Djelila savait tout mieux qu'elle, autant et peut-être presque un tout petit plus que Tamara. Elle se résigna à lui faire confiance et rangea ses fameuses boucles dans le tiroir secret des breloques à garder pour les jours de fête en famille et ne les porta plus pour aller à l'école.

Mais rien ni personne ne l'empêcherait jamais de se faire des boucles d'oreilles avec des vraies cerises chaque fois que reviendrait l'été, parce que les fruits c'est bon pour la santé et quoi qu'en disent les supposées bonnes manières puisqu'être heureux c'est aussi bon pour la santé, alors c'est encore meilleur de jouer avec la nourriture pour se sentir drôle et jolie et avoir tous ses bienfaits à l'extérieur avant de la manger et avoir ses bienfaits à l'intérieur !


End file.
